Sederhana
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Hal yang sederhana itu terkadang spesial. Terkadang Konyol. Terkadang juga bisa membuat orang tertawa tanpa alasan yang logis./For Isogai Yuuma Birthday. Enjoy!


_Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, dll._

 _Dedicated for Isogai Yuuma Birthday._

 _Enjoy!_

.

Isogai Yuuma berjalan melewati rak-rak buku yang berjejer disana. Terkadang matanya berhenti di beberapa deretan buku. Melihat-lihat judulnya. Ber _hmm_ ria sambil menimbang-nimbang untuk mengambil keputusan. Lalu pergi begitu saja jika tidak tertarik untuk mengambilnya. Sebenarnya sifatnya itu mungkin bisa di kategorikan sebagai tipe seorang pemberi harapan palsu. Jika memang tak berminat tidak perlu memberi kode ber _hmm_ ria segala, seakan dia tertarik. Sudahlah, abaikan saja tentang tipe sifat bikin baper itu.

Kakinya kembali berjalan mencari-cari buku yang diinginkan. Sengaja dia datang ke Perpustakaan kota. Dari pada beli, lebih baik meminjamnya disini. Selain koleksi yang komplit, jangka waktu meminjamnya pun cukup panjang. Bisa di kembalikan dalam dua minggu. Terimakasih untuk Asano Group yang katanya sudah menyokong dana paling besar dalam pembiayaan fasilitas ini.

Matanya kembali berhenti di deretan buku. Tangannya menggapai salah satu diantara yang tertata rapih. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

 **Cara Menjadi Kaya Tanpa Kerja Keras**

Judul buku yang menarik walau masih di pertanyakan isi dan ke akuratannya. Isogai tidak peduli.

Setelah memeluk erat buku yang di idam-idamkannya, ia berbelok dan menemui dirinya ternyata di bagian pojok Perpustakaan. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang mau membaca langsung buku yang di pinjamnya. Tentu ada kursi dan bangku disana. Sebenarnya Isogai tidak berniat untuk langsung membaca bukunya disana. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja keliling-keliling tempat. Tipe orang kurang kerjaan.

Langkahnya terhenti kala matanya mendapati seorang pembaca yang tertidur diatas tumpukkan buku. Hey bukankah itu posisi tidur yang kurang baik? Tapi lebih tidak baik jika harus membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Berapa buku yang di tumpuk. Dua? Tiga? Dan bukan itu saja. Di sampingnya masih ada beberapa tumpukkan buku lain. Mendongakkan kepala sedikit, kebanyakan buku disana adalah novel misteri. Isogai menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak buruk.

Jujur saja, si pembaca yang tertidur ini tidak asing baginya. Walau tidak tahu namanya, tapi Isogai tahu wajahnya. Rambut hitam sebahu yang begitu banyak gelombangnya. Serta bulu mata yang eksentrik menjadikan gadis ini cukup mudah diingat oleh Isogai. Dia adalah murid dari sekolah yang sama. Seangkatan tapi berbeda kelas.

Entah kenapa matanya tertarik untuk memperhatikan kegiatan tidur gadis itu. Kerutan tipis menghiasi dahinya. Katanya seseorang yang sedang tidur wajahnya akan terlihat damai bak malaikat. Tapi wajah gadis ini masih cukup garang untuk menodong seorang preman yang suka malak. Bukankah ini sedikit aneh—unik? Atau mungkin dia bermimpi buruk? Atau wajahnya sudah seperti itu. Tipe galak-galak cantik. Err—Isogai akan memikirkan opsi lain. Tidak baik menerka-nerka sifat orang hanya dari wajahnya. Mengelus dada. Maafkanlah Isogai Yuuma ini.

Cukup lama ia manatap gadis itu. Cukup pegal juga kakinya karena terus berdiri. Tatapan orang-orang yang sedang membaca pun jadi aneh kepadanya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin gadis di depannya tiba-tiba bangun karena sadar sudah lama di perhatikan. _Tengsin_ 'kan? Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana daripada langsung di _judge_ yang aneh-aneh. Namun sebelumnya dia merogoh saku celana. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja, di dekat gadis itu. Untuk terakhir kali ia melihat si putri tidur itu. Tersenyum. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah hadiah.

.

.

Kelopaknya terbuka. Perlahan ia mengerjap-erjap untuk menjelaskan penglihatan. Kepalanya diangkat dari sandaran buku. Tubuhnya pun kini duduk tegak di bangku itu. Tatapannya masih datar, namun sesekali mulutnya menguap. Berapa lama ia sudah tertidur. Dengan segera ia melihat jam tangannya—

"Aww." Ringisan kecil terdengar. Ia meletakkan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk menyentuh leher. Mengelus-elus perlahan daerah itu.

Jam 19.13 PM. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit dia tertidur. Hazama Kirara kembali menguap, sesekali mengumpat karena rasa sakit di lehernya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri membereskan semua bacaan buku yang di pinjamnya langsung disini. Akan lebih baik mungkin dia membawanya pulang, lalu membacanya di rumah. Tapi tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa membaca buku dengan tenang di tengah suara jeritan. Yah salahkan ibunya yang mengalami delusi menyeramkan. Gadis itu tidak mau memikirkannya. Hal itu selalu membuatnya lelah.

Bagi Kirara tempat ini adalah yang terbaik. Banyak buku, gratis, tempatnya juga nyaman. Apa lagi coba. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disini, bahkan sampai malam. Dia bersyukur atas pengaturan tutup buka Perpustakaan ini. _Well_ terimakasih untuk Asano Group yang sudah mengaturnya.

Gadis itu mengambil napas. Masih ada cukup waktu sebelum Perpustakaan ini di tutup jam sepuluh. Ia pun berniat membuka buku dan membaca kembali. Namun niatnya terhenti sejenak kala melihat sebuah benda yang ada di samping buku-bukunya. Sepertinya itu tipis dan berwarna putih. Kertas 'kah? Tidak mau lama-lama menebak, tangannya pun langsung mengambil benda itu. Bukan kertas seperti yang ia duga. Benda itu di dekat kan pada hidung. Bau yang menyengat. Ini jelas sebuah koyo. Kirara celingukan. Milik siapa?

Matanya mencari-cari, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang kehilangan benda ini. Di tempatnya duduk sekarang hampir semuanya fokus membaca buku. Ada beberapa pasangan sih yang modus-modus pacaran. Tanpa pikir panjang Kirara langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Di tempat rak buku orang-orang pun sibuk dengan pencarian mereka. Pandangan terakhir ia alihkan ke meja resepsionis. Disana hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang hendak menulis di kartu pinjaman buku sambil menunjukan buku yang akan di pinjamnya.

Kirara menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang akan kehilangan selembar koyo. Mungkin ini rezeki. Lehernya sakit dan Tuhan menurunkan benda ini. Haha Kirara sendiri ingin tertawa memikirkan betapa konyolnya hal itu. Dari pada pusing memikirkan siapa pemilik koyo ini, lebih baik Kirara menggunakannya. Mubazir jika dibuang.

Rasa hangat menjalar di kulit kala benda itu menempel di lehernya. Rasanya sedikit nyaman dan lebih baik sekarang. Dan tanpa menunda waktu lagi, gadis itu langsung kembali membaca novel-novelnya. Melanjutkan kegiatan sederhananya yang sempat tertunda.

.

End

.

 **MEMANGNYA APA LAGI YANG BISA ISOGAI YUUMA BERIKAN SELAIN BENDA MURAH #PLAAK. Haha. Maafkan aku yang menistaimu di hari ulang tahun ini. Habis gemes kan yah. Maafkan diriku juga yang ga bisa membuat Isogai Full Cool, kaya Karma atau Asano ataupun Maehara. Susaaah mau bikin Full Cool gitu. Pengennya terus nistain dia, gimana dong. Huhu :'))). Terlepas dari itu selamat ulang tahun yah Isogai Yuuma. Walau fanficnya bukan tema ulang tahun.**

 **Koyo itu murah tapi banyak manfaat=Sederhana.**

 **Isogai Yuuma itu miskin tapi penuh manfaat= Sederhana.**

 **Jadi yang sederhana itu ga perlu mahal asal manfaat #Super (y)**

 **Udah ah daripada di timpuk fans Isogai saya kabur aja. Oh iya, maaf jika ada salah kata. Bye...**


End file.
